


Thoughts Amidst the Light of Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, M/M, actually its not ALL fluff, all fluff, first fic, like viktor is very uhhhh thinking, literally all of it is fluff, please dont judge meeee, they arent dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps - perhaps, Yuuri knows Viktor just as well as Viktor knows Yuuri. Perhaps their lives have become tightly interwoven, tight enough that they can read minds and copy actions. Tight enough that they know each other like they know themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really domestic fluff lol  
> also, they're not dating yet!  
> also also, a lot of Yuuri's descriptions are imagined. just headcanon. i have no idea how he puts on his skates tbh

Sunlight in the morning always seems brighter than at any other time of the day.

The rays of morning pull Viktor’s eyes open, eliciting a groan. No use protesting - morning has come and wake they must.

He glances to Yuuri next to him. Bless the sleeping beauty, he hasn’t woken up. Viktor listens to his steady, heavy breathing and chuckles. Yuuri always sleeps in a fetal position, facing away from the window and with only the top of his tousled hair poking out. Viktor sometimes worries if he can breathe in his sleep, with his head covered up like that.

It’s a side of Yuuri that only Viktor knows, and he thinks that maybe even the Katsuki’s don’t know about it. Do parents and sisters check on their sleeping sons and brothers, even when he is 23?

Viktor thinks he knows a lot of things about Yuuri that no one, save his family, knows. He constantly finds new aspects of Yuuri, and it's as fascinating as a finely cut gemstone. New sparkles and glints enhances the shine of Yuuri's presence, and the occasional flaw only makes him more endearing.

Viktor twirls strands of Yuuri's hair while he lets his thoughts roam. He knows that Yuuri always bites into his lower lip when concentrating. He knows that, sometimes, his lips bleed from it. He knows that Yuuri always puts on his skates from his right foot, and puts both feet into their shoes before tying each one. He can perfectly replicate Yuuri’s yawns and sneezes.

Viktor's fingers comb gently through Yuuri's hair, eyes narrowed in concentration so as not to wake him up. He knows Yuuri’s confidence, and the lack of it. He knows that when Yuuri is confident, he can be the most enticing bowl of katsudon, but at the same time, he knows those moments don’t come often. He doesn't know how to make his confidence consistent, but he knows he’ll manage.

Viktor knows that Yuuri, when skating, grips his lungs and doesn't let go until he’s done. Because of this, Viktor is always slightly dizzy when Yuuri skates. He also knows that this is called breathlessness. He knows he holds that same sort of mesmerizing power, undeniable attraction, over Yuuri. Alas, he doesn't quite know if it's in fanboy context or personal attraction. He sighs, hoping it's the latter, and quickly pulls back his finger as Yuuri lets out a small grunt and curls up into a ball. 

He doesn't know if this is a one-sided feeling. He knows Yuuri pays him the same meticulous attention that he pays Yuuri - he just doesn't know whether it's love or admiration.

As Viktor lets these thoughts wander through his mind, he gently peels back the coverlet, just enough that his forefinger can trace Yuuri’s face. He envies his smooth, supple skin, something he’s rapidly losing at age 27 and counting. He frowns and pokes Yuuri’s cheek.

At the sudden prodding, Yuuri’s eyelashes flutter. His brows furrow together, and he throws his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light.

Oh? _Not so fast, baby._ A hint of a smile shadow Viktor's lips.

Viktor pokes his cheek again. No response. Then he pinches it gently. Yuuri lazily bats his finger away and rolls over, wrapping himself in the covers again. He is clarifying that he has no intention of waking up.

 _Oh, Yuuri…_ Viktor feigns a sigh of disappointment. _Do I have to?_ Actually, he’s delighted; this is a justified excuse to tickle Yuuri. He tries not to do it too often, because they usually end up too tired to get up for a solid half-hour afterwards, but this situation calls for some extreme measures, no? With a mischievous spark in his eyes, he flexes his fingers, reaches to Yuuri’s waist, and -

" - g’ morning," yawns Yuuri, rolling over to greet Viktor, who has frozen in place. He squints his eyes to see why.

"…Were you trying to tickle me?"

"…No."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow but lets it go, turning away from Viktor and climbing off the bed.

\- _Never show your back to the enemy, Yuuri!_

Sensing his chance, Viktor lunges for Yuuri - and in the next moment, he is pinned down on the bed, being tickled breathless. Yuuri towers over him, his hair framed by light pouring in, through the window, to his back.

"Yuuri!" he protests, stunned. He writhes, trying to escape the relentless fingers that are madly running around his neck. To think they chose the same exact moment to tickle each other! And how does he know that Viktor's weakest spot is his throat? 

"Viktor!" he imitates. It sounds very whiny and very like his own voice just a second ago. Viktor's heart skips - how cliché - at how well Yuuri imitates him. How well Yuuri knows him.

Perhaps - perhaps, Yuuri knows Viktor just as well as Viktor knows Yuuri. Perhaps their lives have become tightly interwoven, tight enough that they can read minds and copy actions. Tight enough that they know each other like they know themselves.

Perhaps, his attraction to Yuuri had not been a one-way pull. Perhaps it had been the magnetic North, and perhaps Yuuri was the South, determined to get to him but not knowing how.

Viktor marvels at himself for being able to deduce this much from a tickle war.

Viktor bites back a smile and bounces up, flipping and mounting Yuuri, and relishes his astonished face.

"It’s on," he grins.

"You’ll regret it," is his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism!  
> also its my first fic so please dont judge D:


End file.
